lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Solomon Idol
Hollywood, California | music = "Rock Star" by N*E*R*D | typen=2 | type1=Hall of Fame | type2=LPW | affiliation = The Firm The PERCs | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = • Full Metal Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical/Brawler | finisher = "The Idolatry" (Scorpion Death Drop) | will = | wont = | trainer = Pei Mei | handler = | debut = 2003 | record = 22-15 | winpct=59 | wins=22 | losses=15 | abilities= | championships= | retired = }} Solomon Idol, previously known by his ring name SoL, is an American e-wrestler, actor, and commentator, currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) as an independent contractor, formerly on its Insanity brand as color commentator. Mr. Idol is a wealthy, arrogant socialite from Hollywood. He had been forced into an early retirement due to cervical vertebrae damage. After making an initial comeback he was forced once again to step away from in-ring action due to further complications with the same cervical vertebrae damage. This setback prompted Mr. Idol to devote more time to his broadcast and acting career. While going through intense rehab and physical therapy landed a starring role in the movie Luke Cage: Hero for Hire, and also became the full time color commentator for LPW Insanity. Thought to have settled in as a full time actor and broadcaster, Solomon Idol shocked the world by publicly quitting his job and announced he would drop his LPW monikers "the New Breed" and SoL (what he called his "slave name") in favor of his legal name. Despite being unsigned, Mr. Idol has been appearing on shows for both LPW brands thanks to a strong relationship with Damion Kross. Due to his many commitments in Hollywood, Mr. Idol hired a management & public relations team known as the Firm to help keep his day-to-day activities running smooth and efficient. The spokeswoman for the Firm, simply known as The Publicist, speaks on Mr. Idol's behalf in a number of venues. It is believed that a deal will be reached between the LPW and the Firm that will see Solomon Idol's return to in-ring action. Biography Mr. Idol is a wealthy, arrogant socialite from Hollywood. He had been forced into an early retirement due to cervical vertebrae damage. After making an initial comeback he was forced once again to step away from in-ring action due to further complications with the same cervical vertebrae damage. This setback prompted Mr. Idol to devote more time to his broadcast and acting career. While going through intense rehab and physical therapy landed a starring role in the movie Luke Cage: Hero for Hire, and also became the full time color commentator for LPW Insanity. Thought to have settled in as a full time actor and broadcaster, Solomon Idol shocked the world by publicly quitting his job and announced he would drop his LPW monikers "the New Breed" and SoL (what he called his "slave name") in favor of his legal name. Despite being unsigned, Mr. Idol has been appearing on shows for both LPW brands thanks to a strong relationship with Damion Kross. Due to his many commitments in Hollywood, Mr. Idol hired a management & public relations team known as the Firm to help keep his day-to-day activities running smooth and efficient. The spokeswoman for the Firm, simply known as The Publicist, speaks on Mr. Idol's behalf in a number of venues. It is believed that a deal will be reached between the LPW and the Firm that will see Solomon Idol's return to in-ring action. Career The Biggest Name in the Business? Who else but SoL? Who else could have taken our federation by storm as strongly as he did, both in the ring and outside of it. The New Breed changed the way everyone is seen in LPW, no matter is you're a green rookie, the most established veteran, the man in charge, of the man calling the action on the mics, SoL has revolutionised the federation known as Lords of Pain Wrestling. SoL debuted with a confidence that could only be equalled by fellow rookies. Approached by one of these, SoL joined with Stone and MV4H to form the West Side Connection. With Stone and SoL teaming on a regular basis, the pair trash talked the veterans of the fed, claiming they were better than all of them. The first chance they got to prove this was the Stable Wars Tournament. With no one rating them a chance, the West Side Connection shocked the World by defeating the Tough Guys in the final to win. After going on to win the World Tag Titles, jealousy broke out between Stone and SoL over who of the pair of them was the better one. The pair met in a one on one match for sole control of the tag titles, with Stone defeating SoL to win the belts. SoL might have been bruised by this defeat, but he wouldn't let it keep him down. After being drafted to Schizophrenia in the first brand draft, he decided to take a bold step and challenge Villiano 187 for the World Heavyweight Championship. Believing he was truly better than the World Champ, he backed up his words, defeating the founder of the PWA for the title. Stone would go on to have a record breaking run, with defences against Valleyboy and Stanman, and even defeating The D in a title versus career match. His dominance attracted the return of D. Hammond Samuels, as well as Phantom Lord. The trio created a power stable, named the Illuminati, and began dominating the Schizophrenia roster. SoL would continue his dominance until Altered Reality 2. In the lead up to the cross brand Pay-Per-View, the PWA Board announced the creation of a cup, which was to be contested at every Altered Reality between the World and International Heavyweight Champions. Named the Martinez Cup, after the first Heavyweight Champion, Marty, it was to be the crowning achievement of the PWA. With SoL the reigning World Heavyweight Champion, he would face off against the reigning International Heavyweight Champion, none other than his former Tag Partner and West Side Connection stable mate, Stone. In an epic encounter, SoL would avenge his loss to Stone earlier in his career, defeating him to take home the maiden Martinez Cup. His night wasn't over though, after the match, when Villiano 187 presented SoL with the cup, the true intentions of the Illuminati became clear. The stable stormed the ring, attacking Villiano. Threatening him with two options, SoL forced Villiano to sign over control of Insanity, or have D. Hammond Samuels break his arm. Vil would sign control over, only to have Samuels snap his arm anyway. SoL, as World Heavyweight Champion, now held complete control of the Schizophrenia brand. An resistance quickly formed, as the Illuminati began to dominate. This didn't phase SoL though, seemingly expecting it, he teamed with Phantom Lord to win the US Tag Titles, and ordered that the titles could be defended under “dog pack rules”. While he won them, it wouldn't be he who lost them, as the same night that Phantom and Red Dragon were defeated for the Tag Titles, SoL was defeated for the World Heavyweight Championship by 2TX. In a bad night for the Illuminati, D. Hammond Samuels was defeated by Villiano 187, forcing the group to give up their control. SoL and Samuels however, continued to dominate, as the pair rebounded the very next night to win back the US Tag Team Championships. SoL would also get a rematch with 2TX for the World Heavyweight Championship, but first had to put the Tag Titles on the line in a Tag Team Turmoil match, just one show out from the World Title bout. The Illuminati were the last team to be eliminated from the turmoil, as the Prime Time Players walked out the new champions. Typical of SoL though, he used this loss as motivation to rebound, winning the World Heavyweight Championship back from 2TX. With the Illuminati back in control of the top title, tensions rose between SoL and D. Hammond Samuels. The pair would win back the Tag Titles, only for the pair to explode. They'd settle their differences by teaming with their respective managers for sole control of the Tag belts. SoL and Satisfaction would be victorious over D. Hammond Samuels and Janine, to take home the championships, only to lose them to the Prime Time Players the very next night. D. Hammond Samuels wasn't done, however, challenging SoL to put his World Title on the line in a Tijuana Cage match at Revelations. Not sure of what he was getting into, SoL accepted, and paid dearly. D. Hammond Samuels and SoL brutalised each other like no man had ever done before, in possibly the bloodiest match in history. However, Samuels would come up trumps in the match, winning the World Title from his former tag partner. SoL chose not to go after the title again right away, chosing to deal with a problem arising in Spectre. Spectre claimed that SoL had undermined him for months and held him back by not defending the World Title against him, and demanded blood. The pair met in a match at the Schizos Wild PPV, where Spectre would walk out victorious. After leading an elimination tag team to victory at Altered Reality 3, SoL sought after recapturing the vacant World Championship. After making it to the semi finals, he would be defeated by rookie sensation, and eventual winner of the tournament, Krimson Mask. Focusing on a lighter work load, SoL began teaming with Zuma, as the pair formed the “Entourage” stable. The pair went on to capture the US Tag Team Championships, but SoL was forced to vacate his half after injuring his neck in the championship bout. Announcing his retirement, he faced Al in his retirement match at End Game, a match he won. Afterwards however, he was attacked by Son of Repoman. With Repoman retiring as well, the pair had bitter exchanges of words, having never faced each other in the ring. The pair changed this at Altered Reality Four, where the pair met in their farewell match. In the emotion fuelled match, the crowd were brought to their feet as the duo put on a match to remember, with SoL coming out the eventual winner. SoL would return to LPW months later, but this time, to the commentary desk. Taking The D's old spot as Color Commentator for Insanity. With the extra time on his hands, SoL was the leading actor in the first production by LPW Films, “Game Day”. The movie was a complete flop at the box office, costing LPW millions of dollars. However, he kept doing his job as a commentator in the mean time, a position he was always profitable in. Watching the young talent compete gave SoL an insatiable itch to compete. With his neck now surgically repaired, he made a return on Inferno for two matches only, against Big B. Brown, and then against Jude Maxwell for the TV Title. While Brown would fall to SoL, Maxwell scored a huge win over the New Breed. However, why SoL wanted to compete in these two matches would become very clear at the Body Count Pay-Per-View. With the event wrapping up, D. Hammond Samuels, Krimson Mask and the returning Phantom Lord appeared, beating down on the new World Champion, Hatchet Ryda. SoL left the announce desk, with many believing he was going in to save the young champion. Instead, SoL joined in on the beat down, aligning himself with the new CEO of LPW, and the dangerous veteran. The four men, along with Little Red, reformed the Illuminati, and once again, the Illuminati had control of LPW. SoL is the first man that comes to mind whenever anyone mentions LPW. He was instrumental in breaking the glass ceiling and allowing rookies to be seen as dangerous threats. He revolutionised the federation with electric trash talking and charismatic promos, and turned it all upside down by backing it up with wrestling skill to boot. SoL IS LPW. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** The Idolatry''' / The Final SoL-lution'' (Scorpion Death Drop) ** '''''Jungle Kick * Favorite moves ** Billion Dollar Dream (Cobra Clutch) ** Bow & Arrow Lock ** Slingshot Suplex ** Spike Piledriver ** Standing Neckbreaker ** "Hollywood Hogan Tribute" Leg Drop ** Spinebuster ** Powerslam * Will **Take advantage of the PERCs that are always ringside at his matches. **Use hidden foreign objects to win...his one of choice are his customized platinum "brass" knuckles that spell out I-D-O-L **Double cross whoever he is partnered with for his own personal gain * Won't **Put himself in position to do anything that would put his career in Hollywood at risk. **Use the same dressing room as the rest of the LPW superstars. **Allow a fan to take a picture of him without smashing their cell phone or camera. * Nicknames ** Superstar ** Mr. Idol ** The New Breed * Stables **The Illuminati (with D. Hammond Samuels, Phantom Lord, Krimson Mask, and Ultramarcus. Formerly included Red Dragon, Jaro, and Takeover) **The Entourage (with Zuma, Jeff Watson, and Al) **Westside Connection (with Stone) **Team Juice (with Snapple) * Theme music ** "Rock Star" by N*E*R*D ** "Wake Up" by Rage Against the Machine ** A Milli" by Lil Wayne *'Entrance' **He comes to the ring with a security team of PERCs surrounding him. He will sometimes accost the fans sitting ringside, especially if someone has a negative Solomon Idol sign OR if someone snaps a picture of him. Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' ** ***Martinez Cup (2005) ***PWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ***PWA World Tag Team Championship with Stone ***PWA United States Tag Team Championship (5 times) with Phantom Lord, D. Hammond Samuels (2), Satisfaction, and Zuma ** ***LPW Hall of Fame (2010) ***Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 1|ranked him #1 of all-time]] ***Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 6|ranked them #6 of all-time]] with D. Hammond Samuels as The Illuminati ***Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 7|ranked them #7 of all-time]] with Stone as Westside Connection Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Sol Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask Category:On-Air Talent Category:Apex of the Decade Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams Category:Hall of Fame